


Merry Christmas!

by Rough_Rabbit_Head



Series: Reposted from my old FFnet account [3]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Probably ooc, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/pseuds/Rough_Rabbit_Head
Summary: Miyagi gives Shinobu the best Christmas present the young boy could ever ask for!Originally Posted on FFnet for Christmas 2010.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late for Christmas, but I am on a kick of reposting some of my old works from my old FFnet account (TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames) so uh, have this fluffy one shot I wrote my my girlfriend at the time. Might not write anything for this fandom again, but yeah.
> 
> Anyways, as I said, I wrote this in 2010 at age 14, I believe. I tried to edit it a bit, but I might not have gotten all of the mistakes, so forgive me for that.

"Miyagi?" Shinobu asked as he woke up to find he was alone in his lover's bed. He looked at the bedside table and noticed a small slip of paper with his name on it and picked it up.

 

_Shinobu,_

_Merry Christmas! Meet me in the living room as soon as you wake up. I love you so much, baby._

_~Miyagi_

 

Confused, Shinobu climbed out of bed and slowly made his way out of the bedroom and into the spacious living room. Miyagi was sitting on the couch with two cups of Hot Cocoa on the table in front of him. He smiled as he saw his lover come into view.

 

"Morning, sleepy head," he said offering one of the steaming mugs to the young boy.

 

The boy took it as he sat down beside the older man. "Merry Christmas, Miyagi!"

 

Miyagi smiled wider. "I have something for you."

 

"What is it?" Shinobu asked eagerly.

 

The older man stood up pulling his boyfriend with him and walked over to the center of the room making sure the other followed him. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and turned to look at Shinobu. "I've been thinking for a while now and I think it's about time I asked you something that's extremely important." He got down on one knee causing a confused look return to Shinobu's features. Before the boy could speak, he continued, opening the box as he did. "Will you, Shinobu Takatsuki, make me the happiest man in the word by marrying me?"

 

Shinobu's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

 

"Of course! I've already talked to your father and he gave me his blessing," the man on his knees said.

 

Shinobu smiled. "Of course I'll marry you!"

 

Miyagi grinned as he slid the golden ring on Shinobu's marriage finger. He stood and the two shared a passionate kiss.

 

"I love you, Shinobu!"

 

"I love you, too, Miyagi!"

 

"Merry Christmas!"

 

"This is the best one ever!"

 

They kissed again before Miyagi pulled his lover back to the bedroom they now shared to celebrate their engagement.

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the cringe train! Why am I posting my old fanfiction on here? Who knows. Gods, this is terrible and you can TELL it was written by a freshman in high school and uuuuuuugh! I am so glad my writting has improved since then, but here is this to look back on.


End file.
